Data storage/memory devices are one of many components of modern computers. Examples of data storage devices include hard disk drives (HDDs), which are electromechanical devices containing spinning disks and movable read/write heads, solid state drives (SSDs), which use memory chips and contain no moving parts, and hybrid drives, which combine features of HDDs and SSDs in one unit. The disclosure is related to systems and methods of improving memory device performance.